It has become apparent in recent years that the ingestion of sodium chloride, especially at the higher levels to which humans have become accustomed, has deleterious effects, mainly related to the cardiovascular system, e.g., high blood pressure and arteriosclerosis. Such ingestion has also been shown to also encourage the growth of tumors. Efforts to restrict the ingestion of salt by eating low or unsalted food or substitute alternate condiments for salt has not been very successful. Therefore, it is preferred to develop non-toxic compounds which counteract the effects of salt and which can be ingested separately or along with the salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,078 suggests one method for achieving this result. The patent discloses that the anabolic effects of salt on a human body can be reduced by ingesting a compound which has an catabolic action. Specifically, the patent discloses that a magnesium compound containing bivalent negative sulfur may be taken with the salt or separately to offset the effects of the salt on the body. The content of that patent is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an improvement in such compounds for more effective counteraction of the deleterious effects of sodium chloride on the body, particularly with regard to the effect of sodium chloride on neoplastic diseases.